


Something of Hers

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, post-BtVS S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spike and Dawn conversation about one of her pre-S5 monk-formulated memories, set in the post-S5 summer of grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of Hers

**Author's Note:**

> For snickfic's request.

Without preamble Dawn handed Spike a folded piece of paper.

He remembered it, of course. He fingered the creamy white sheet, traced the flowers he'd drawn next to the draft text of their wedding invitation.

"The night of the spell, Buffy put this in a book of poetry. I asked her how come, if she was all offended. She laughed and said, 'Still something to remember my first fiancé by, Dawnie.'" Dawn bit her lip. "This helps, right? Having something of hers to keep, I mean? Something she treasured?"

He closed his fingers on hers for a moment. "It helps."


End file.
